First Impressions
by storyteller362
Summary: How did Gabe feel when he first saw sixteen-year-old Elena? Just a once shot about first impressions. Read and leave a review?


**Title: First Impressions**

 **Requested fic! It's from Neapea03 who asked for a short story about how Gabe felt when he first saw sixteen-year-old Elena and not an older Lady? And maybe one with how Elena felt when she met/saw Gabe for the first time?**

 **Shorter than some of the other stories I'm working on. But I thought to give this a go. Her opinion is squeezed in there a little but mainly Gabe's pov.**

* * *

Gabe looked around the palace taking it all in. He had got the official tour last week but he had been trained extensively by Francisco and Esteban along with Diego Fernandez about all kinds of different procedures. He never thought that his first job at the castle would be this high of rank. Lieutenant?! It seemed to be a far cry out from what he thought he would be doing. Maybe sitting on top of a water tower somewhere.

"Our army and navy is exclusively filled with volunteers and trained in different ways. We don't expect you two to know what they do right away," said Francisco as he and Esteban looked both him and Diego up and down. "Your job is going to be to guard the royal family. Luisa and I, Esteban, Elena and Isabel. You are expected to know more and withstand more."

Okay, he told himself as he paid closer attention. So far his position intimidated him as both Esteban and Francisco were stern with them. Gabe turned his head a bit to look at Diego who only paid close attention to the both of them. He looked at them quickly as both Esteban and Francisco grew quiet. Maybe they were thinking that they should have had a royal guard back before Shuriki. Someone to jump in front of the young princesses. For a moment Gabe felt a pang of excitement run through him, he would have able to protect them. He could do this. Just remember boot camp and what he was trained in.

"Now I understand both of you have enough experience with the army," said Francisco as he looked over at them from the window. Outside was a rather pleasant day with the sky blue and he could see the ocean. "Then you went through our training."

"Yes, sir," said Diego. "I was in the royal army when I lived in Galdiz for 12 years." Diego looked at him for his military experience as he felt himself grow hot. Gabe was only 18 about to turn 19 this coming August.

"Shuriki was using the high school's boy's gym class to train boys to join her army right after school. I graduated top of my class," he said wondering if that was foolish to say. There was probably a lot of men that would love his position. Diego looked at him as he looked impressed to say the least. That made him feel a little better. Just stay confident, he told himself, he could do whatever he wanted according to his mother.

Esteban only waved them off as Francisco only looked out the window just a little longer. Gabe could only hope that one day he would be at peace.

"Yes, yes," said Francisco as he looked at the sky. "Today is your first day." He took a long pause as both him and Diego shared a look with one another. Then they looked back at Francisco as Esteban only took a sharp breath around his grandfather. "Diego, you're strong, capable, loyal and dedicated. You are experienced but you'll put too much thought into everything and may over step your boundaries. I want you to trust your judgement and mine."

Diego sat up straight taking in his new opinion but said nothing. At hearing this, Gabe braced himself for what he would point out about him.

"Gabriel you don't have enough experience as half the men that applied." At this he kept a straight face as he didn't question his motives for hiring him. "But you're young, strong, confident, loyal, and judging from the background check intelligent enough. You're going to make some mistakes and I trust you to keep up as much as you can."

Francisco sat and looked around the room seemingly taking everything in. Esteban looked at both him and Diego with reverence before going back to his abuelo.

"You two are dismissed. Be ready," said chancellor Esteban before they left the room.

"What was that about?" asked Diego as Gabe only stared at the door. Just great, he was being shady with the both of them. Gabe only shook his own head before he felt someone standing behind him. He saw the curly red hair of Esteban's guard as Euan Higgins.

"General, Lieutenant. Esteban and Elena are going to town to talk to the harbor master. We have to go with them."

"Alright let's go," he said before nodding to Diego as he felt nervous now. He had never meet the princesses until now. This was his real first day on the job. Oh gosh, he felt like he was going to get sick before making himself confident. This was going to work. Gabe was not going to regret leaving home and dropping out of school. He was going to make his family proud.

He and Euan went down to the carriage as they stood next to it. Then he heard singing and guitar music. Gabe tried to hold back a grin looking up. His dad would play a guitar for his family sometimes. He only knew one song but could he play that one song. The singing was beautiful as he saw a young girl come out of the castle doors. That couldn't be the princess could it? There was Francisco a lot more perked up than he was this morning. Not only that but they were dancing. Oh they were coming this way, stay serious. Open the door for the singing and guitar playing princess. He opened it and only stared for a minute.

Princess Elena was younger than him and she's pretty he thought looking up at her. Higgins next to him only looked forward. His cousin would love her dress as he watched her. Then mounting up and just waiting for the signal. As soon as go was said from her mouth, he wiped the reigns. Gabe saw the trading market ahead thinking of his mother bartering and selling crafts. The sweet smell of bread and other sweets filled his mind but kept thinking of the princess in the back. He hoped that he was doing a good job so far before jumping down and opening the door for everyone.

"Your majesty," he said putting on his best voice. Hopefully that would impress her enough before mentally slapping himself. That would never work, especially after one line. Elena looked up at the market a little bit in awe at everything that changed in Avalor. When her father was in rule it was never this busy. She turned and saw a guy about her own age standing next to the carriage. He looked nice...

"Huh, I never saw you in the castle before." She noticed him, she noticed him! He stood tall and tried to look cool with his hands on his hips. Tried being the key word.

"Yea, it's my first day." He coughed after doing some weird move that he didn't know where it came from. I can still fix this he thought. "I mean this is my first day being your royal guard. I am Lieutanent Gabriel Nunez, but you can call me Gabe." He flashed a smile that worked on some girls but he saw her expression change from who are you to, okay that's who you are, to acceptance. There went impressing the princess. Okay, just try hard and be well intentioned. This was going to work out. He was going to make this job work.

Elena only raised her eyebrows at him, he was kind of cute. The new guard uniforms looked better than the old ones. Then realized that he said guard, she didn't need a guard but okay, whatever. Knowing her luck they'll end up saving each other at some point.

"Okay Gabe," she said touching his hand before turning to the port. The others got off without his help and he heard Princess Isabel say something about the ships. The look on his face said everything. Crap I like her, I can't like her, he thought. I barely know anything about her and I like her. He kept repeating that he would not get distracted. Gabe put a smile on his face and kept up walking.

That was not how he wanted his first impression to be.


End file.
